Angel of the Night
by Lithia-Vampiric13
Summary: Tenshi, a half vampire and her companion Kenjutsu, cope with the loss of their close friend Ojiisan. But when Ojiisan dies, he doesn't stay dead, he comes back from the grave with a horrible message that will change Tenshi and Kenjutsu's lives forever.
1. Murder

Tenshi sat perched on the roof of the old shrine, long locks of black hair blew into her face, but she impatiently brushed them aside and stared into the inky blackness that lay before her. Tenshi quickly scanned the line of thick trees searching for movement, but she saw nothing, except for the swaying trees and twinkling stars around and above her. Suddenly Tenshi felt movement at her side, she whipped around and was greeted by Kenjutsu's Smiling face "what are you so antsy about?" he said in a playful tone. Tenshi stared annoyed at Kenjutsu "I was waiting for you...but you were late as usual" she snapped. Tenshi rose to her feet and quickly marched to the edge of the roof "well...now that you're here, we best hurry, we don't want to keep Ojiisan waiting" and with that she slipped smoothly off the roof and landed gracefully on her feet. As she turned to wait for Kenjutsu, she distinctly heard him mutter "show-off." Once Kenjutsu had successfully climbed down the side of the old shrine, Tenshi headed for the small hut that lay the distance.

As Tenshi neared the door she heard Ojiisan's voice raised to its maximum volume, shouting several inaudible curses. Kenjutsu grimaced as he reached out for the door, suddenly, before he could move, the door swung open and knocked Kenjutsu to the ground "hey! Watch what your do-"Kenjutsu was unable to finish his sentence; his jaw fell slack at the sight before his eyes. A beautiful red haired woman angrily stepped out of the door and into the night air. Kenjutsu jumped to his feet, but was simply pushed aside as the woman rushed past him saying "get out of my way!" Kenjutsu peered after her mumbling more to himself than Tenshi "well, she was nice" Tenshi shook her head in annoyance and pulled Kenjutsu into the hut. The hut was modest, it was made up of one room that had been separated into three by using long wide curtains; Ojiisan's room was the largest of the three, containing only a small mat for sleeping, and the fire pit, Tenshi's was directly across from Ojiisan's, and Kenjutsu's room neighbored hers. Tenshi quickly walked into the hut and over to a fuming Ojiisan "damn that woman! She's so hard headed!" Ojiisan angrily hissed. Tenshi awkwardly placed a hand on his shaking shoulder "Who was she Ojiisan?" she calmly asked. Ojiisan's eyes softened and he sat down on the ragged mat on the floor "she is none of your concern...at least not now, I may tell you of her in the future, but now you, Kenjutsu and I have much to discuss." Tenshi sat beside Ojiisan and pulled Kenjutsu down beside her "what do we have to discuss?" Tenshi asked puzzled. Ojiisan looked first at Tenshi and then at Kenjutsu "I'll start with you Tenshi. When I took you in Tenshi you were only a child, an orphan, lost and alone. Well now you are 16, a young woman. Now is the time in your life when I should begin training you, preparing you for all the dangers you may face, so tomorrow we will begin training, hopefully you will catch on quickly, you should have been fully trained by now, but I felt you would learn better if I trained you when you were older." Tenshi tensed upon hearing Ojiisan's words, puzzled she asked "What am I going to train with exactly?" Ojiisan simply smiled and reached under the thin mat "this was your fathers, he asked me to give it to you when you were ready" Tenshi gaped, Ojiisan's wrinkled hands were firmly clasped around the sheath of a Beautiful Katana, it was long, thin and perfectly crafted. Tenshi eagerly grabbed the Katana out of Ojiisan's hands and pulled it partially out of its sheath, the blade was razor sharp and it glistened in the light of the fire. Tenshi looked at Ojiisan's wrinkled smiling face "it's perfect!" she beamed. Ojiisan quickly smiled and turned to face Kenjutsu who was silently admiring the Katana. "and as for you Kenjutsu, you remember your mother leaving you with me, she also gifted you with a weapon, one that should take extreme concentration on your part" Ojiisan this time lifted the long curtain that separated his and Tenshi's rooms. When he pulled his hand back he revealed a long black box, Kenjutsu looked at the long box, deeply confused he asked "What am I supposed to do with that?" Ojiisan rolled his eyes in annoyance and flipped the clasp holding the box closed. The box sprung open and revealed two long knives that were unlike any Tenshi had ever seen before. Kenjutsu lifted one of the knives out of the box and asked with pure pleasure flooding his voice "What kind of knives are these?" Ojiisan shook his head as he responded flatly "there is no name for these knives, they were made especially for your great-great grandfather, and they have been passed down through the years, they have now made their way to you." Kenjutsu slid the knife back into its case and took the box from Ojiisan. Ojiisan angrily glared at Kenjutsu then snapped "look at the side of the box you fool!" Kenjutsu reopened the box and looked at its side; in the very far back corner there was a tiny flap, just big enough for the holder of the box to see, for anyone else it would be near to impossible. Kenjutsu lifted the flap and pulled the shelf the two knives were sitting on up out of the box, down below was a secret compartment in it were two armguards that had been turned into a sort of makeshift sheath for each knife. Ojiisan took the two sheaths and wrapped them around Kenjutsu's forearms, he then slid the knives into the sheaths and explained that when the knives were in the sheath they could be concealed under ones clothes, and make the weapons virtually invisible to ones enemy. Kenjutsu was greatly pleased and retreated into his room to look over his new weapons. Tenshi watched him leave then turned to face Ojiisan "Thank you Ojiisan." She shyly whispered. Ojiisan waved his hand in a manner that suggested 'it was nothing' Tenshi grabbed her new Katana and slipped behind the curtain into her room. Tenshi's room was much like Ojiisan's only slightly smaller. In the middle of the floor there was a neatly folded mat and against the wooden wall there was a small shelf that had several random objects and books neatly placed in small rows. Tenshi sat down on the mat and examined her Katana more closely, the hilt was black with a tiny red piece of leather wrapping around the top and bottom, Tenshi weighed it aimlessly in her hands 'so this was my fathers...' she thought to herself. Tenshi sheathed the sword and placed it beside the mat; she lay down and closed her eyes, and before long sleep overcame her.

_"Tenshi...Tenshi...where are you? Come find me Tenshi..." _a voice was calling Tenshi, but it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Tenshi helplessly spun around trying to find who was calling her, off in the distance Tenshi saw a door, she ran, thinking the voice could be coming from inside. Tenshi pulled the door open and quickly jumped inside, the door swung closed by itself, and Tenshi was locked in. Across from the door there was a narrow hallway that was lit by tiny lamps hung on the walls at appropriate intervals, following the hallway, Tenshi came to another door. _"Come find me Tenshi!" _the voice eerily jeered. Tenshi pulled the door open and was swallowed by darkness. When she emerged Tenshi was surrounded by black landscape and a blood red sky, hanging in one of the ghastly black trees was a stick figure, and wrapped around the stick figures tiny neck was a noose. Tenshi ran to pull the figure down but a large crow suddenly swooped down in front of her and began furiously pecking at any and every patch of uncovered skin on Tenshi's body. Pain clouded Tenshi's eyes and she soon heard herself cry out "Who are you! What are you doing to me!" the voice never answered Tenshi, instead Tenshi saw a man running in the distance, soon his path collided with Tenshi and he headed straight for her. Tenshi looked at his shadowed silhouette and saw a long Katana raised high above his head. Tenshi screamed.

Tenshi awoke to the sound of her own screaming, sweat poured from her body and she wrapped her arms around herself to stop her shaking. Suddenly Kenjutsu's Head appeared from behind the separating curtain "What! What happened! Why are you screaming!" he said half asleep. Tenshi furiously shook her head and said "No, its nothing, just a bad dream...go back to bed." Kenjutsu curiously watched Tenshi before finally retreating back to his own room. Tenshi quietly stood up off of her mat and peeked around the curtain separating her room from Ojiisan's. Ojiisan was lying on his side, fast asleep, "You always could sleep through anything Ojiisan" Tenshi playfully muttered to herself. Tenshi returned to her mat and lay down once again, after some time Tenshi grew tired and before she could quell it sleep overtook her.

Tenshi awoke late that morning. She slowly brushed the hair out of her eyes and grabbed the Katana lying beside her. Tenshi looked in both Kenjutsu and Ojiisan's rooms only to find that they were both still asleep. Ojiisan, still lying on his side, normally was the first one up, but Tenshi assumed the fight with the red haired woman had taken a lot of his energy. Tenshi walked outside and breathed in the crisp morning air, quietly humming to herself. Moments later Kenjutsu wandered out of the hut yawning and complaining about how there weren't enough hours to sleep anymore. Tenshi smiled at Kenjutsu and silently made her way to the small stone well that was adjacent to the hut. She slowly turned the crank on the well several times and finally once her arm grew sore the bucket appeared. Tenshi pulled the dipper off of a small nail that was nailed into the wood of the well. She dipped it into the cool water and took a sip, the rest she splashed on her face. Tenshi lowered the bucket back into the well and started to head back towards the hut, she had taken no more then three steps when she suddenly heard a loud crash that was quickly followed by a short yelp. Tenshi ran into the hut and saw Kenjutsu peering down at the sleeping form of Ojiisan. Tenshi looked at Kenjutsu's face, seeing the horror in his eyes, she quickly shouted "What...what's wrong?!" Kenjutsu swallowed as he held a shaking finger in Ojiisan's direction. Tenshi rushed to Kenjutsu's side and peered down at Ojiisan. Tenshi felt her eyes fill with tears; drove down deep into Ojiisan's heart was a long thin dagger. "Who..." Tenshi began, but stopped at the look of pain plastered on Kenjutsu's face. Tenshi wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and slowly reached out towards the dagger, she couldn't bare seeing Ojiisan like that, she had to remove the dagger. Her hand was quickly intercepted by Kenjutsu "No, don't...I'll do it" Kenjutsu whispered. Tenshi held her breath as Kenjutsu slowly reached for the dagger, he paused once his fingers grasped it, then without warning he jerked his hand back and the dagger slid out of Ojiisan's chest. Kenjutsu dropped the blood-soaked dagger to the ground and slumped back against the wall. Tenshi walked over to his side and sat beside him, she searched for words of comfort, not only to comfort Kenjutsu, but to comfort herself as well, but there were none. Tenshi again felt tears slip from her eyes, this time she let them come, she covered her face with her hands and she wept. Tenshi and Kenjutsu sat like this for what seemed like forever; finally Kenjutsu rose to his feet and lifted Ojiisan's body up off the floor. Tenshi followed as Kenjutsu carried Ojiisan's lifeless body out to the back of the hut. After several hours Tenshi and Kenjutsu had dug a shallow grave, Tenshi's arms ached but she still helped lift Ojiisan and place him in the grave. The sun began to set and Tenshi finally persuaded Kenjutsu to go back inside the hut, once they had retreated back inside, they both sat in Tenshi's Room until they had both fallen asleep.


	2. Conversations With Dead People

Tenshi awoke that morning to the sound of rain slowly drumming on the thatched roof of the hut. She roughly rubbed her eyes and pulled herself to her feet. Tenshi's first instinct was to rush into Ojiisan's room and demand that as soon as the rain stopped that he begin training her on how to use her Katana, but Tenshi's mind slowly crawled back to the present; 'Ojiisan was gone, and nothing would change that.' Tenshi looked around the hut for Kenjutsu, but he was nowhere to be found. She searched in and around the hut, she even called his name several times in the forest that surrounded the hut, but it seamed he had fallen of the face of the earth. Finally, when Tenshi was just preparing to give up and wait for Kenjutsu to return on his own, she remembered the Shrine. Tenshi hurried along in her rain soaked clothes to the shrine, the wind had begun to pick up and Tenshi was exceedingly glad to enter the shrine and escape the cold, harsh weather. Tenshi quietly entered the dark shrine and waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change of lighting. Tenshi's eyes adjusted quickly and soon she was able to see into the farthest and darkest corners of the shrine easily. Tenshi quickly peered around the shrine, her eyes drifted to the far back corner and fell on Kenjutsu. He was sitting with his back against the far wall, slowly turning and admiring the knives Ojiisan had given him the night before. Uncontrollably Tenshi felt the urge to remove her Katana from its sheath, and admire it as well, but she quickly purged the idea from her mind and crossed the threshold to sit with Kenjutsu. For several awkward moments the was a silence between the two, but after some careful prodding Tenshi was able to make Kenjutsu engage in normal conversation. Tenshi started with light conversation ranging from "odd weather we're having, huh?" to "hum...we should really think about repairing this shrine, its been leaking like crazy!" Kenjutsu reluctantly began talking and finally Tenshi was able to say what had been on her mind from the night before. Tenshi calmly looked in Kenjutsu's direction, not wanting to look him in the eye as she said "Kenjutsu, we can't continue living in the hut, we still don't know who kill-"Tenshi quickly rephrased after seeing the expression on Kenjutsu's face "we still don't know who did that to Ojiisan, they could come after us as well..." Kenjutsu silently nodded and looked out the small window facing the hut. Tenshi sat silently looking at the ground wishing Kenjutsu would talk to her. Without warning Tenshi felt Kenjutsu shift nervously, she turned and looked questioningly in his direction, Suddenly Kenjutsu pointed out the small square window "Who's that?" he asked in his usual confused tone. Tenshi followed Kenjutsu's gesture and saw a small figure walking slowly towards the shrine. They sat in silence as the figure slowly grew in size; Tenshi was able to gather that it was a man judging by his rough movements and that he must be rather old because of how slowly he moved. Suddenly the figure vanished and reappeared outside the shrine door, Tenshi stared amazed and gawking at Kenjutsu, his expression was exactly like that of Tenshi's. Tenshi watched the slow movement of feet under the crack at the base of the door; those movements could only be those of one person.

"Ojiisan?!" Tenshi found herself shouting when the door was smoothing swung open. There was no mistaking it, even though he was nearly transparent and no longer had the stab wound, it was clear that this man was Ojiisan. Kenjutsu leaped to his feet and rushed to help Ojiisan into the hut, Tenshi quickly coming to her senses rose to do the same, but Ojiisan stopped the both of them "I do not need your assistance, I am only permitted to stay for a moment." A sudden chorus of questions erupted from Kenjutsu, breaking the silence "Ojiisan, we thought you were dead! What happened? Who did that to you?!" Tenshi placed a quieting hand on Kenjutsu's shoulder and asked Ojiisan "What do you mean you're 'permitted'?" Ojiisan smiled at Tenshi's attentiveness and said "I am merely a messenger; I can only answer if asked the right questions." Tenshi thought for a moment and then asked "If you're 'merely a messenger' does that mean you're still dead?" Ojiisan's face grew grave as he responded "Yes, I am only an apparition." Tenshi wanted to ask so many questions, but Ojiisan had said he was only a messenger so she decided it was best to stay to the point "What message have you come to deliver exactly?" Tenshi asked. Ojiisan's expression brightened as he said "I have been sent by 'the powers that be' to give you a message, a message that is most grave indeed. I have been instructed to begin with you Tenshi." Tenshi looked up from the ground where Ojiisan's feet were lightly levitating off the ground. Ojiisan smiled and continued "Tenshi, long before you were born, your father had been a scholar in the study of Alchemy, and he made it his life's work to excel in this field. After much study and error he created a sword, the very Katana you hold in your hands, which would be the equivalent of the philosopher's stone. But as fate would have it, your father was never able to use the sword he had worked so hard to create, for the very night it was finished he was bitten by a vampire. The vampire gave him a choice: live or die? And in your fathers fear and anguish he chose to live. The vampire sired him; he made your father into a creature of the night. Your father was able to return to your mother, he was still able to bear children, and nine months later, after he had been taken for dead, you were born." Tenshi struggled for a moment trying to let every piece of information sink in. finally she broke the silence once more and asked "Does that mean I'm half vampire?" Ojiisan slowly nodded twice and said "you may have noticed your strength, and refined senses." Tenshi swallowed and tried to fight back tears 'this is just too much' Tenshi thought. Before Ojiisan could say anymore, Tenshi raced past him and out into the rain. She ran with her head down, keeping the rain from clouding her vision. The tears on Tenshi's face mingled with the raindrops covering her face. Tenshi ran furiously not wanting to ever stop, when suddenly Tenshi came crashing into a moving object. Tenshi stumbled to the ground and quickly jerked her head upward to se who, or what she had ran into. Tenshi's gaze landed on the feet of a hooded and cloaked person, weighed down by the rain soaked clothes. Tenshi peered into the hood and saw none other than the red haired woman who had been arguing with Ojiisan the night he was murdered.


	3. An Oracle, a Watcher, a Prophecy and a D...

Tenshi jumped to her feet and peered curiously through the trees at the cloaked woman standing before her. She was wearing a thick black cloak that must have been dreadfully hot and long leather gloves and boots. Practically all of her skin was covered except for the tip of her nose which stuck out slightly father than the hood could reach. Tenshi quickly wiped the tears from her face and walked forward slightly with her hand gripped firmly on the hilt of her katana. The woman angrily rolled her eyes and said more to herself than Tenshi "I don't have time for this..." She brushed by Tenshi and headed in the direction of the hut. Tenshi sighed and chased after the hurried woman, once Tenshi had caught up, she faced the woman and forcefully asked "Where are you going in such a hurry?" the woman frowned and said nonchalantly "I'm going to speak with Ojiisan...I take it you two have met, since I saw you outside his hut the other night..." Tenshi nodded and looked to the ground as she said "something terrible happened, I'm afraid you won't be able to speak with Ojiisan...ever." The woman pursed her lips and continued walking. After sometime of silence the woman finally spoke "I'm Kenmeri by the way...who are you?" Tenshi still looking at the ground; raised her gaze and said "I'm Tenshi, I've been living with Ojiisan all my life...ever since my family died..." Kenmeri shook her head and quietly muttered "I'm sorry to hear that" Tenshi gawked for a moment then waved her hand as she said "It's nothing, I never knew my family, I don't even no there names!" Tenshi tried to smile, but it must have looked more like a grimace because Kenmeri quickly looked away and fell silent once more. Once they had both cleared the woods Kenmeri looked back at Tenshi and asked "What exactly happened to Ojiisan?" Tenshi frowned upon hearing her words "He was murdered...I think..." Kenmeri furrowed her brow and slowed her pace slightly "how can you not be sure if he was murdered?" Tenshi thought for a moment 'could it have all been just a bad dream, maybe Ojiisan was waiting patiently for Tenshi back at the hut, maybe he had actually died, but he never could have risen from the dead that was absurd' but Tenshi remembered it all very clearly, She and Kenjutsu had found Ojiisan dead in his own home, a dagger drove deep into his heart, they had buried him, but he had come back, back from the grave, and he had a message for them both. Tenshi snapped back to reality and replied "I'm not sure...let's just hope I'm wrong..."

Tenshi and Kenmeri walked until the shrine came into view, then without warning Kenmeri set off at a run, kicking up dust behind her. Tenshi stumbled after her and peered into the hut, she looked for only a moment, it had all been true, there was Ojiisan, still hovering slightly above the floor, and across from him was a depressed Kenjutsu silently staring at Kenmeri. Kenmeri rushed up to Ojiisan, apparently not noticing that he was floating, she threateningly brandished a finger in his transparent face "I need them now Ojiisan...I can't wait any longer, there are to many of them, we have no defense...their our only hope!" Ojiisan slowly opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kenmeri "Don't give me any of that 'I can only answer when asked the right question' crap, I know very well that you 'lost ones' just do that for the drama!" Ojiisan grinned and lifted a few feet from the floor of the shrine "If you need them so badly, then I'll let you be the one to tell them..." Kenmeri turned and looked towards Kenjutsu and Tenshi, slightly confused "You mean to tell me that this scrawny girl and this moron are the chosen ones?!" Kenjutsu scowled and quickly interrupted "who are you calling a moron?!" Kenmeri ignored Kenjutsu and turned back to Ojiisan waiting for an answer. Ojiisan laughed at her confusion and said "yes...they are the chosen two..." Kenmeri stomped her foot making a small cloud of dust rise from the floor. Ojiisan frowned and Turned facing Tenshi and Kenjutsu "I guess I should explain everything to you...you are both chosen ones, picked from birth to depart on a mission when humanity should need you the most, and it just so happens that Kenmeri is from the future, sent back in time to call upon the both of you, to ensure a future for future generations." Kenmeri scoffed and stepped up beside Ojiisan "What he's trying to tell you, without all the details, I might add, is that many hundreds of years ago there was a prophecy, that a half vampire and the son of a water spirit would come forth to destroy the forces of evil. All of the details were kinda fuzzy, so we don't know when or where the prophecy is supposed to take place, the only thing we can figure is that it will be when they are called upon by the oracle...and that would be me..." Tenshi frowned and turned to look at Kenjutsu "you're the son of a water spirit?" she said half mockingly. Kenjutsu looked towards Ojiisan "he just told me...after you ran off." Tenshi turned back towards Kenmeri and asked "how do you know it's us that you looking for?" Kenmeri turned towards Ojiisan and said "the prophecy that the watcher of the chosen would be raised up from the grave and summon the chosen ones...he was supposed to train you as well, but I guess I can take care of that once we return to my time." Kenjutsu turned an gawked at Kenmeri "You mean we're going into the future to fight off some vampires because some out of date prophecy says so?" Kenmeri scowled "more or less..."Tenshi thought for a moment about everything Ojiisan and Kenmeri had just said, finally after much consideration she happily shouted "well...lets get going then!"


	4. Herbs, Spells and whatnot

"It's not that easy…" Kenmeri spat "There's spells and incantations, memory charms, and I'll have to find a way to gather all of the power to perform this…" as she spoke Kenmeri waved her hand in small semicircles, suddenly a feather appeared in her right hand and a long slip of parchment in the other. "I don't know how I'm going to do this…" she angrily mumbled. She touched the tip of the feather to top of her head, and as if magnetized, her hair clung to the feather. In one firm yank she pulled the feather down and began to scribble on the parchment, her hair had become the ink! Tenshi gawked as Kenmeri, oblivious to all else, scribbled on the parchment in bright red, flowing script. Tenshi turned at looked at Kenjutsu, who was just as amazed as herself. Ojiisan gazed at the both of them and smiled "My part in this escapade is complete; I leave you in Kenmeri's hands now." Before anyone could protest, Ojiisan began to fade, and then with one loud pop he vanished without a trace. "Damnit!" Kenmeri shouted, causing Tenshi and Kenjutsu to jump "He wasn't supposed to leave yet!" Kenmeri rolled her eyes and continued scribbling on her paper. Tenshi smiled at the place where Ojiisan had been 'he may be gone, but at least I was able to see him again' she thought to herself. Kenmeri looked up from her paper only long enough to shout "What are you two standing around for?! I need supplies!" Tenshi furrowed her brow and looked back at Kenmeri "What exactly do you need?" Kenmeri rolled her eyes once more and spat "do you know anything about herbs?" Tenshi had learned a little about herbs and remedies from a nearby village priestess, so she smiled and nodded as she said "I know a little…" for the first time Kenmeri smiled and sighed "thank God! At least one of you isn't a complete Baka!" Kenjutsu, upon hearing this, angrily growled "I'm not a Baka!" Kenmeri snickered and said sarcastically as she patted him on the head "of course your not!" Tenshi fought back laughter as she asked Kenmeri "what kind of herbs are you looking for?" Kenmeri glanced over her parchment and said "I need Edelweiss…Ague Root…Althea…Bracken…Crocus…Echinacea…Feverfew…Gotu Kola…and Hellebore." Tenshi frowned, those would not be easy to find. She had a good idea of where to find almost all of them, but Hellebore would be difficult, it only grew in the dankest of areas and anyone who could get their hands on it used it for evil purposes. "I think I can find them…but Hellebore will be difficult…how long do we have?" Tenshi said in a melancholy sigh. Kenmeri folded her list and handed it to Tenshi as she said "we have as long as it takes…preferably soon, but anytime should be fine I guess." Tenshi nodded and headed for the door with Kenjutsu at her heels.

Tenshi pulled out a small knife and slowly cut large pieces of Ague Root. Kenjutsu was watching smugly from his resting place high in the boughs of a bare, dead tree. Tenshi placed the root in a small leather pouch and began cutting at another piece, silently wishing Kenjutsu would help, the root, though easy to cut, was terribly difficult to dig up, it would grow down at least four feet in the ground, and Tenshi was digging using only her hands. As if Kenjutsu had read her mind he climbed down and sat next to Tenshi "here…let me help." Kenjutsu smiled. Kenjutsu leaned forward and quickly began scratching at the ground slowly forming a hole large enough for Tenshi to reach into and cut the root. Tenshi smiled and looked down at her bleeding knuckles, she tore a small piece of dark blue cloth from her Kimono, and cutting it into two long narrow pieces she wrapped it around each hand twice. Kenjutsu frowned upon seeing the blood, but he knew it would be no use to protest, so he continued digging for the root. After some time, and lots of digging, Tenshi and Kenjutsu gathered the root and headed for a small pond that was not to far away from their digging spot. Kenjutsu took off his long black cloak and spread it out next to the waters edge for the two of them to sit on and rest. Tenshi sat next to Kenjutsu and pulled out two small apples, she smiled and passed one to Kenjutsu and kept the other for herself. They sat in silence for sometime, slowly munching on their food and listening to the quiet hum of the water. Tenshi gazed at the shimmering surface of the water and let her mind wander, she thought of Ojiisan and Kenmeri, of spells and of Kenjutsu. Suddenly Tenshi found herself watching Kenjutsu intently, he was lying on his stomach, gazing at the water, his black hair was long, and it rippled down his shoulders, shimmering in the fading afternoon light. Kenjutsu apparently feeling Tenshi's gaze, turned and looked at her, puzzled he asked "What are you looking at?" Tenshi flushed and quickly looked away "I just sort of zoned out I guess…" Kenjutsu nodded and continued watching the reflection of the setting sun ripple across the still waters glossy surface with a smile on his face.

That evening Tenshi and Kenjutsu gathered all of the herbs they had found that day, and headed back to the small hut. When they entered they found Kenmeri sprinkling a thick purple powder into a blazing green fire, causing it to produce a thick blue grey smoke that smelled strongly of lilac and chamomile. The smoke rolled about in the hut until finally Kenmeri stood up and ordered Tenshi and Kenjutsu to do the same. "Stand up…both of you…stretch your hands out above your head as far as they will go." Tenshi and Kenjutsu obediently did as they were told; stretching their arms up until their fingertips almost grazed the edges of the smoke. Kenmeri closed her eyes and began furiously mumbling something under her breath as she spoke the flames grew higher and began to turn to different shades of blue, green, and purple, before settling on a violent shade of blood red. Suddenly Kenmeri's inaudible mumbling ceased and the smoke began to clear, Kenmeri opened her eyes and shot the smoke a scowl, causing the smoke clear much faster, once it had completely dissipated all that was left was a beautiful view of the night sky. Kenmeri smiled at her success and began pouring over an old book of spells. Tenshi frowned and asked Kenmeri "What happened to the roof?" Kenmeri, without looking up from her book, replied "it's still there, it's just an illusion, plus it will help me with some of the spells I'm going to perform to send you into the future…" Tenshi nodded and walked out of the hut into the cool night air.

Tenshi folded her arms across her chest and sighed, she hated knowing that she was a half vampire, she knew she was part evil, and that knowledge was slowly gnawing at her heart. Tenshi walked in the silver light of the moon until she came to the waterfall. Bracing herself against the stone wall, she was able to slide behind the wall of water without getting very wet. Behind the waterfall was a small cave, Tenshi had come here often as a child, to escape from her emotions, and be calm and at peace. Tenshi sat in the shadows listening to the gentle rolling water for what seemed like hours, she closed her eyes and leaned into the damp wall for support. Tenshi felt movement at her side, she frowned and opened her left eye "Kenjutsu…What are you doing here?" she sighed. Kenjutsu chuckled and said happily "I thought I would find you here…" Tenshi positioned herself more comfortably on the wall and moved slightly away from Kenjutsu, she didn't want him there, she wanted to be alone. "What's wrong with you?" Kenjutsu asked startled at her sudden movement. Tenshi opened her eyes and shot him an angry scowl as she spat "I came here to be alone…but you followed me" Kenjutsu frowned and turned his gaze to the falling water before them, he thought for a moment, then reached out and grasped Tenshi's hand. Kenjutsu flushed slightly, and turned to look at Tenshi with concern in his eyes "What's wrong Tenshi? You haven't been yourself lately…" Tenshi felt her face grow terribly warm as she opened her mouth to speak. She tried to say 'leave me alone' or 'go away' but her mouth simply would not work. Suddenly Tenshi felt tears burn her eyes, she screamed in the back of her mind 'don't cry…your not going to cry…not now!' a worry line formed on Kenjutsu's forehead as he gently brushed a rouge strand of raven hair from Tenshi's face. His touch was so warm and gentle; Tenshi felt her sadness melt away just thinking about it, she felt all of the barriers she had placed around herself so carefully, fall away into nothingness. She felt herself break, and without warning she felt tears stream down her face. Kenjutsu wiped away her tears and pulled her into a warm embrace. Tenshi broke down and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder, all she managed to mutter was "I'm…half vampire…evil!" Kenjutsu leaned back and looked at her red puffy eyes "Your not evil Tenshi" he pulled her back into his arms and held her until she fell asleep.


	5. Intermission

Vampiric13's…..

Intermission

Now that I've gotten you thoroughly confused by my first four chapters, I'm going to give you a special treat!

Yes that much wanted Information!

About the Characters

Tenshi – Tenshi is 16 years old; she has never known her family since they died practically when she was born and she's lived with Ojiisan almost all of her life.  
Tenshi is quite beautiful; she has long raven hair and blue crystalline eyes. She's tall and slim with delicate curves.  
She most often wears a midnight blue Kimono, but occasionally, if the need arises, she has worn some of Kenjutsu's smaller clothes.  
Half Vampire.

Kenjutsu – Kenjutsu is 18 years old; He lived with his parents until he was two, then his father left his mother and she, not being able to care for Kenjutsu, left him with Ojiisan.  
Kenjutsu has long black hair that he usually has pulled back, but occasionally he lets it down for comfort. He has bright green eyes and a rather comedic disposition.  
Son of a Water Spirit

Kenmeri-Kenmeri is from the future, or as referred to by you, the reader the present. She is what is known as an 'oracle' she doesn't necessarily predict the future, but she does have the occasional vision. She has mastered the art of witchcraft and has been sent into the past, by the council (more about the council later) to guide the chosen two, Tenshi and Kenjutsu, when the Vampire Years begin.

Ojiisan- Ojiisan is the watcher, the guardian of the chosen two, he was appointed by the ancients to protect and guard these two until they were called on by the oracle.

Lovely pictures!!! Yay!  
(Fanart is acceptable also, if you have art you wish to send to me, send it here )

(Sorry 'bout the pic, it was the only one that remotely looked like her)  
Tenshi

(This is actually a pic of Rekio in CAGE, (so the creator(s) get ALL the credit) but it's what Kenmeri would look like)

Kenmeri

And sadly I have no pictures of Kenjutsu or Ojiisan…  
fanart is acceptable  
send all fanart 

Thanks so much for reading and rating! It's the readers that make the story!

I'll update the story as soon as I can, I'm suffering from extreme writers block!


End file.
